


无论其形

by sleepintheoven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Really just a bunch of fluff with the barest thread of plot running through it, Sherlock invokes nonsense, Werewolves, barely any plot, cute domestic werewolves though, pre-relationship for John and Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepintheoven/pseuds/sleepintheoven
Summary: Sometimes Mycroft is a wolf. Greg doesn’t mind. If anything, that’s one more night each month he’s guaranteed his partner’s company. Of course, that’s assuming Sherlock doesn’t interrupt them with his nonsense and one should never assume that about Sherlock, even if he has the same condition as his brother.Mycroft有时会变成狼，但Greg不在乎。他只在乎多出的每个月夜的互相陪伴，但前提是Sherlock不胡闹打断他们。谁也不能预判Sherlock的行为，哪怕他和他兄弟处于同样的情况下。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	无论其形

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Matter the Form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434603) by [hoomhum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/pseuds/hoomhum). 



> 原作者note：
> 
> Special thanks to Beltainefaerie for the beta, and to the lovely writers gang at 221b con for getting me off my butt to finish this.

以下正文  
\------->

Greg本想在四点的时候下班，但是一些无法推脱的任务让他拖到了五点一刻时才关上电脑，匆忙离开警局。手机上的闹钟提醒他已是日落。说实在的，Mycroft可以自己处理好一切，多年以来都是如此。但正是因为Mycroft拥有这样的能力，才让Greg相信，自己绝不能允许Mycroft放任自流。

尽管Mycroft一个人就足以掌控整个世界。但仅仅是这个夜晚，哪怕Greg只能帮上一些微不足道的小事，他也要为恋人去做。 

出租车在路上缓慢地向目的地蹭着，Greg再也无法忍受糟糕的交通拥堵，于是他下车，步行走过最后的五条街，在门口遇见了Anthea，向她微笑。 

“他在家吗?”他徶了一眼暮色四合的天空，她的出现是个好迹象，但她的表情却传达出相反的信号。 

“一小时前，我曾建议他退出会议，但是他拒绝了。他预计会在五分钟内到达。” 下颚的紧绷示意着她对她老板的拒绝颇有微词，但这些都只能等到他恢复原状再说了。她专心致志地盯着手机，修剪整齐的指甲有节奏地敲打着。 “必须品都在里面。” 

“我会帮你好好骂他的，”Greg保证，吻了吻她的脸颊后走向大门。 

“你是他的救命恩人，Anthea!” 

五分钟足够他摆脱一切工作上的事了。他穿上一条柔软的牛仔裤，熟悉又舒适，还有同样的T恤与毛衣。洗了把脸，尽可能地除去了办公室的气味后他走下楼去布置休息室。 

“你迟到了，” 听到前门被打开时他抱怨道。Anthea发过信息通知他地下室里的安保人员都被疏散了，所以进来的只会是Mycroft。片刻后出现在门口的爱人证明他是对的，他脸色发灰，眉头紧皱着。 

“哦，亲爱的，“ Greg嘟囔着，飞快地转向他，拿走他的外套和公文包。“这就是你不听她劝的结果。” 

Mycroft正微微颤抖着，他定睛看向Greg，瞳孔扩张着。“这个会议很重要。” 

“你比较重要。别毁了你的正装，去换掉，”Greg轻啄一下他的嘴唇，将他转向楼梯。“我已经把这里搞定了。” 

Mycroft不需要更多催促，细长的手指搭在袖口，走上楼梯。有那么一会儿，Greg注视着他，部分原因是为了确保他走楼梯时不会绊倒，但不可否认，大部分原因是欣赏自家伴侣。 

说真的，他爱这些夜晚；能够保证他的爱人及时回家，陪伴彼此，消磨时光，就算是以不同寻常的方式。他们这么做了太多次，甚至养成了自己的。Mycroft转变时喜欢独处，在卧室里除去衣物，进入浴室中转变，他变身为狼后拒绝进入卧室—毛发脱落会是个大问题。而Greg则在此时准备晚餐和晚上的狼窟。 

起初，Mycroft很难向Greg 讲清除去生理变化以外，还需注意些什么。这不是什么他得以广而告之的事；知情人大多是为了安全考虑，而且也不太可能与第二形态的他共处一室。月亮，Mycroft解释道，会压抑人性，释放他的兽性。诚然，没有任何一方能够压制住另一方，但他像人类一般理性思考的能力却会受到限制；他的大脑会受情绪所控。 

工作中的Mycroft举止得体，权贵有势，不动声色。在家中他诙谐幽默，有条理又迷人。当他转变时，Greg则有机会见识到他的另一面。那只狼算不上爱嬉闹，但他有些顽皮。他说不上亢奋，但当他在走廊里四处跑跳时的步伐轻快敏捷。 

他也一贯的热情。 

脚爪敲击楼梯的声音警告着Greg他将遭到伏击。 

一只狼小跑着进入厨房，姿态悠闲地抬高头颅试图寻找Greg。Mycroft就算长了四只脚也依旧是个长腿混蛋; 赤褐色的耳尖轻触着Greg的腹部，当然是在他不跳来跳去试图把吻部埋在Greg的胳膊里或者舔他脖子时。 

“见到你我也很开心。” Greg把手埋在Mycroft厚重的后颈毛里，将他压下去。他抚摸着那对耳朵，慢慢地将手移到他脖子和脸颊上。 “你想我了吗？” 

Mycroft凑近他的手，用潮湿的鼻子轻轻摩擦着Greg的手，愉悦的低吼声从喉咙里传来。Greg纵容自己这么放松了一会，接着他就开始在料理台上鼓捣那些供给。 

“给你，亲爱的。”他在地板上放了用大碗装着的清水，Mycroft则在房间里四处嗅着。“你的晚餐马上就好。” 

他让他的手指随意划过狼的皮毛，顺势将袋子里的肉放进另一个碗里。 他微笑着观察Mycroft凑上料理台四处搜寻，伸出舌头舔着从袋子里流出的汁水。 

“没耐心，” 他笑骂道，随即把碗放在他爱人能够着的地方。Mycroft哈着气回应过后便把头埋在晚饭里，尾巴急切地来回甩着。Greg依然笑着，让他自己享受去了。他扔掉了包装纸，擦拭了料理台，然后很快地为自己做了一个三明治。

吃完三明治，他走进休息室，知道Mycroft 吃完了自己会跟过来。他径直走向电视柜，里面装满了抱枕，枕头和毯子。今天卧室是用不着了：狼更喜欢他的窝而Mycroft宁愿自己的床上没有毛。不管怎样，Greg还是坚持在电影之夜和慵懒的周日早上用这些毯子，好让毯子染上点洗衣液以外的味道。 

他用抱枕和毯子做出“窝” 的雏形，以便Mycroft过来后依自己的喜好调整。话是这么说，但Greg还是确保了抱枕的数量足够他自己能舒服地睡在地上，不然他很可能会不小心睡着然后背痛着醒来。Mycroft过来时他还在确保这些抱枕足够舒服。他直接将他的上半身重重压在了Greg腿上。 

如果物理意义上可行的话 ，Greg很确定Mycroft会把他整个200磅身子都压在他腿上。 

他躺下，轻推Greg的手，直到他开始按照他们的老规矩爱抚他。先从脸部开始，戏弄般地从眉毛一直轻抚到鼻尖，又从耳朵移到长着着粗厚蓬乱长毛的脸颊和脖子上，将手埋进他柔软的绒毛后，Greg微笑着看着Mycroft发出满意的呻吟。 

“是，”Greg轻声说，把身子向上挪了一些，让背靠着沙发。“没好好和你打招呼是我的错。” 

Mycroft 随着位置的改变扭了扭身子，信任地将脖子暴露在他伴侣的有力手指下。自他们第一次度过这样的夜晚后，脸颊微红地，他承认从来没人那样爱抚过他。他整个家庭都会在满月变身，而且没有一个擅长表达爱意。Greg曾提出如果那会令他不适的话他可以停下，但Mycroft 迅速向他保证事实并非如此。 

一旦Greg摸够了他的脸和耳朵，Mycroft就变得有些焦躁，用嘴叼起Greg的左手。这是他最初就有的习惯，刚开始挺吓人的—他都能碰到那些可以轻易将他撕裂的牙齿。但这只狼似乎只是想这么握着他的手，无害，但总体来说算不上舒服。 

“去把玩具拿来，”Greg说，小心地把（湿掉的）手拿出来往牛仔裤上抹了抹，把狼推向电视柜。“拿好它你就能享受接下来的拥抱了。 

Mycroft喘了口粗气，舔了舔Greg的脸，走向柜子去拿他的玩具。 

那是个用废弃的消防软管编成的立方体，是Greg送给那只狼除食物外的第一份礼物，也是他们之间的第一次妥协，他没跟Mycroft事先商量，但是狼已经迫不及待地接受了，而Mycroft则在第二天早上给了他一个甜蜜而感激的亲吻。 

拿到了玩具，Mycroft趴回Greg的大腿上。他把头倾到一边，给了Greg一个“你还在等什么”的眼神。 

Greg偷笑一下，又开始抚摸Mycroft，顺着脖子揉向肩膀。从一边换到另一边，Mycroft在他腿里蠕动着，引导他到需要抚摸的地方。那个玩具被接受作为Greg拥抱的替代品，因为狼意识到了让Greg的手空着他才可以更轻易地爱抚，表达爱意。在Greg按摩他的胸和肚子时，他叼着玩具的嘴里发出了满意的呼噜声。 

接着，就在Greg什么也没注意到的时候，Mycroft坐了起来。他的玩具随意掉到了毯子上，向前竖起耳朵。 

“My?”一秒钟后Greg的手机响了一下，是Anthea发的消息。就在他坐起来拿他手机的时候，Mycroft小心翼翼地走下抱枕，跑出了房间 

那位咨询侦探马上到来。他在破坏后院的篱笆后逃走了。-A 

半是忧愁半是沮丧，Greg匆匆跟上他的伴侣。当他到来到走廊里时，他听见从外面传来Sherlock的声音。他不停乱抓，嘶嚎着想要进来。Mycroft则坐在门边，不为所动。 

半是忧愁半是沮丧，Greg匆忙跟上他的伴侣。当他到来到走廊里时，他听见从外面传来Sherlock的声音。他不停乱抓，嘶嚎着想要进来。Mycroft则坐在门边，不为所动。 

“没被动物管理局抓起来算他幸运。”Greg叹了口气，打开了门闩。 

Sherlock飞奔着掠过他们两个，留下一缕蓬乱的银黑色残影。他没停下来，在硬木地板上迅速移动，朝着门口来了个急转弯，扑向他的兄弟。 

Mycroft看着夏洛克的可笑的技俩，摆出受折磨的表情，仍是一动不动。而过度亢奋的狼很快转向Greg，不满的呜咽着。 

“发生什么了？” Greg双手迅速抚过Sherlock的耳朵，分析着他的情况。好在他至少看上去没有受伤。基于Mycroft冷漠的反应，这应该是他变身前就知道的事。他看了眼他的伴侣，Mycroft已经站起来，走回了休息室。 

Greg跟了上去，随意地抓着Sherlock的耳朵，直到他跑到前面，超过他兄弟。当Greg跟上时，他发现他们两个都坐在抱枕推里。Mycroft坐在他弟弟头上，显而易见的获得了不久前一场小型斗争的胜利。他用鼻子指了指小桌，放在上面的是他的手机，Greg感谢地拍拍他的头后将它拿起。 

在其他任何一个夜晚，Mycroft Holmes的手机都是指纹解锁的。但在满月之夜，他会把手机密码设成一个对他们两人都有特殊意义的日子，这对他来说不是件小事。然后Greg就可以在这样的紧急情况下用他的手机了。很快他就找到了Mycroft和他弟弟最近一次的短信。 

他知道的。-SH 

我向你保证，他不知道。-MH 

那他至少会有所怀疑。-SH 

没有证据的怀疑毫无意义，弟弟。还是说你忘了？-MH 

不要暗讽我。-SH 

如果你告诉他，他就不会怀疑了。-MH 

现在不行。他在吵着微波炉的事。-SH 

那就请你随意。你找到可以安全度过今晚的地方了吗？-MH 

我会把他打发走。然后待在公寓里。-SH 

聊天记录到此为止，Mycroft展现出比Greg更高超的耐性和克制才没有指出Sherlock现在看起来就像个傻子。难怪他坐在他兄弟的头上。 他翻着白眼把手机放在一边，坐上两只狼边上的沙发。 

“你担心John的事？” Sherlock扭动着身子，这让他的兄弟坐得很不舒服但还不至于掉下去。Greg安慰地拍着较黑的狼。 “好在他肯定没有猜到你要干的事。不过，偷偷摸摸地把他赶出公寓是挺可疑的。” 

Sherlock又扭动一下身子，而Mycroft则站起来，走上沙发，坐在Greg旁边后又把一只爪子按在Greg手臂上，明示着你应该摸我，不能摸他。如果狼能翻白眼，Greg肯定Mycroft绝对会这么做，因为Sherlock很快也趴到了Greg的另一边，哀叫着。 

“你困扰到连你狼的那一面都紧张起来了，”Greg告诉他，顺势把一只手放在Mycroft的脖子上。“这个问题只有你自己能解决。” 

Sherlock继续嚎着，在Greg旁边的抱枕上跺着爪子，不停转来转去。就Sherlock现在的形态，他不确定他听懂了没有，也许只是对他的声音和体内人类试图隐藏的紧张感作出反应。他继续了下去，希望他能理解。 

“告诉John。明天就告诉他，越快越好。他会接受的。我从来没见过任何人比John Watson对你更加尽心尽力。” 

在他身边，Mycroft发出一声轻嚎，把头放在了Greg大腿上。Greg不自觉把手放在他的头上，轻轻地挠了挠。“当然不包括你现在的形态。要是你这周不告诉他，你以后来我家我就要收房租了。”

Sherlock哼一下，从沙发跳到用毛毯和坐垫做成的窝。他开始绕着房间到处乱走，掀乱枕头，翻开毯子，把窝弄得一团乱。就算变成狼他也还是那个充满戏剧性的电影女主角。Greg翻个白眼，之后又将注意力集中在腿上那匹赤褐色的狼。Mycroft在观察他兄弟的一举一动，警惕地观察他翻乱他们的窝。 

“抱歉，亲爱的,”Greg低声道，在Mycroft的眉骨上落下一吻。“他会消停的，我们还可以重新布置一次，放轻松点。” 

他坐直了，双手按摩着Mycroft的脸，用大拇指抚过他的眉毛，把手指埋进他脸颊上的厚毛，直到狼开始变得不那么紧张。刚刚有些进展时，他的手机响了。 

Watson医生现在走出了出租车，正在向你们靠近。-A 

Greg一下站了起来，他的伴侣毫无预警地被挤了下去。他顾不上回消息，一只手把手机放在一边，另一只手摸着Mycroft的耳朵默默的道歉。 

“喂，”Sherlock没注意到他。于是他又吹了一声口哨，这下他注意到了。“你们两个安静地待在这里，行吗？” 

Mycroft在沙发上坐得挺直，用看似严肃的眼神盯着他。Sherlock停下了一会儿，但很快又继续在房间里横冲直撞。不管已经响起的门铃，Greg抓着他的后颈，跪下来盯着他的眼睛。 

“如果你不想吓到John，那就安静地待在这，好吗？” 

他再次轻抚着黑色狼匹的吻部，走向大门。他到那时门铃正好响第二次，快速平复他的表情，确保没有任何遗留的紧张或是担忧。 

“嘿，John。一切还好吗？”

考虑到站在门口的人的情况，问这问题还是有理有据的。从他凌乱的头发和焦虑不安的表情上可以清晰感受到John现在很紧张，甚至有些焦虑。 

“很抱歉来拜访你—只是...Sherlock又不见了，他不在你这吧？” 

Greg在必要时很会撒谎，这有时是他工作的一环，虽然他不喜欢向朋友撒谎。再者不管怎么说这都不是他能揭露的秘密，所以他摇了摇头。 

“恐怕不在，伙计。” 

“该死，”John叹气，用一只手拂过他的脸，抓着自己的头发。“我就是觉得—行吧，我也不知道我在想什么，但是我刚才离这里挺近的，所以我想问问。他几乎把我赶出了公寓，还不回我短信...我给Hudson太太打了电话，她告诉我手机和大衣都还在但是找不到他人。 

“你知道他这个人的，总是不知道在干什么。我确定他会—” 

Greg正想安慰他顺便转移话题，结果被一声猛撞，警惕的嚎叫声外加低吼打断了。Greg不禁眉头一皱，迅速向前跨了一步。 

“没事的。他会没事的。” 

“你是不是—” 

响声没有停下，而低吼变成了唳叫，Greg得把John留在门口了。转过身，他跑回了窝里。他注意到了John关心的感叹和他身后的脚步声，他没那个精力去管了。他只想找到Mycroft，弄清楚两只狼如此嚎叫的原因。 

他回到休息室，立刻找到了声音的来源：他们自己。 

或者再准确一些，是因为Sherlock抓着那个消防软管做的立方体不放。 

那只黑灰相间的狼高举着黄色的立方体在房间里四处冲撞。他狂奔着，飞快地跑过房间，将自己弹上沙发，跳过靠背。这时，一条软管松开了，那松开的管子在他身后拖着，甩来甩去，缠上家具。

Mycroft站在倒下的桌子旁边，疯狂地转着头，分析他弟弟选择的路径。Greg刚刚到走廊时，Mycroft就精准地撞上他弟弟，唳叫着将他撞倒在地板上，又是一声巨响。 

Sherlock尖啸一声，在Mycroft的攻击下丢掉了那个方块。有一刻，两只狼都盯着它将要落地的那点，但与其把它捡起来，Sherlock背靠着地板蠕动着，对Mycroft脸旁的空气咬了一下。 

“天啊，”Greg咕哝着，松了一口气。他只是在闹着玩而已。“真是个傻子。”

Mycroft打了一下他弟弟的鼻子，快速地叼起那方块上松掉的带子，跑去Greg脚边。将玩具递给Greg时抽动着耳朵，眼睛伤心地瞪大了。 

“傻子，”Greg轻声说，蹲下身子拿起那个方块。“这还能修。” 

他把松了的带子编回去，穿进去，拉出来，再穿进去直到玩具变得焕然一新。Mycroft向前走一步，把脸凑向Greg，给了他一个潮湿的轻吻以示感谢。他用力到Greg被撞到在地上，但Greg没抱怨，大笑着把狼拉他怀里。 

他这时才意识到Sherlock在他们身后，他也不是唯一一个在笑的。 

John跪在地上，一只手埋在Sherlock的脖子里，另外一只在抚摸着他的耳朵。 

“你真是个傻子。这就是你不想让我知道的？”他嬉笑着敲了敲狼的额头。“笨蛋。”

“你知道？” 

“行吧，我不知道他是，” John摇着自己的头和Sherlock的头。那只狼笑着，舌头耷拉在外面。“但是我姐姐，Harry，有那个基因。从她爸那里遗传的。” 

“他还在担心你会不会接受--抱歉对你有所隐瞒，” Greg向Sherlock的方向点点头应道。他“哎呦”了一声，因为Mycroft爬上了他的腿，舒舒服服地坐在上面，现在他被彻底推倒在地上了。 

John听到道歉挥了挥手，对着他面前的狼发出一声惊讶的“认真的？那我想我应该是你推理的盲点了，是不是？” 

Mycroft在Greg的胸口发出呼噜声。Greg安抚着他，抚摸着他的耳朵和脖子。 

“看来我们打扰了。”John轻笑一声，站起来。“我们就不烦你们了。谢谢你们照看他，Greg，Mycroft。” 

Greg在地上懒懒地挥了挥手，Mycroft压在他身上让他别什么也做不了。他听到，某种意义上感受到Sherlock蹦蹦跳跳地跑出房间。一旦门被关上，他就试着用手肘把自己撑起来，但是Mycroft不愿意移动。 

“行了亲爱的，我不在乎位置，但是硬木地板对我的背没有好处。我们能移到对我背有好处的靠枕上吗？我们放它的目的就是这个。” 

Mycroft哼哼着舔了他的下巴，从他身上爬下去。Greg翻了个身，跪着从地上站起来，看着Sherlock搞得破坏，摇了摇头，扶起桌子。Mycroft也开始把枕头和毯子放回合适的位置。 

做完了所有该做的后，他们的小窝变得异常舒适。Greg满意地摊回沙发上，用遥控器打开他几天前录的足球比赛。人形的Mycroft对比赛只是有点兴趣，但是这只狼兴奋地盯着屏幕里的足球，带着一种可爱的热情注视着它。 

“过来，”他呢喃着伸出手臂召唤他。Mycroft很快跑过去，半个身子又压在他身上，那重量温暖又舒适。“舒服吗？” 

他收到一声满足的叹息。 

“我们又能独处了，”他小声地告诉他的伴侣，漫不经心地揉乱他的狼毛。“安全又温馨。” 

Mycroft没有出声回答，但是伸展了一下，又软软地摊回Greg身上。 

“嗯，”Greg低声说道。“我也爱你。” 

~

他醒来时被包裹在细长的裸露四肢里，Mycroft挂在他身上。晚上还是狼的Mycroft用什么办法依偎进被子里面，变身回来时散发出的热量还被留在被子里。Greg翻开被子，让他爱人苍白，有雀斑的皮肤暴露在凉爽的空气中，随着多余热量的散去，他满意地叹出一口气。 

“亲爱的，”他低声道，一只手放在Mycroft的背上，位于肩胛骨之间。“醒一醒（wakey，wakey）。只要你能好好躺在床上就行了。” 

如果他说出来，Mycroft一定会拒不承认，但Greg真的觉得他鼻子和眉毛上的细小皱纹很可爱。他爱人嘟囔着拒绝醒过来，把脸埋进Greg的肩膀。 

“是时候好好躺着了，亲爱的，” Greg坚持道，亲了亲他的太阳穴。他开始掀被子，让暖气从他们脚边溜走。他自己的下半身好好地由睡裤保护着，但是Mycroft由于变身，什么也没穿。 “行了，从我身上下来，我们就能去你坚持要买的那张大到离谱的床上好好躺着了。” 

“你喜欢我们的大床，” 他有些沾沾自喜地回应着，但因为正对着Greg的皮肤，他的声音变得有些低沉。“别掩饰了，还有，快停下。” 他的手伸出去，试图把毯子抓回来。”

“我的确喜欢。我更想现在就躺在里面。”Greg再次亲吻他，藏不住声音里的笑意。 “我是在帮你。狼掉毛太厉害了，你总不想一屁股的狼毛吧。” 

Mycroft哼了一下.”我替我屁股谢谢你。“ 

“去床上吗？” Greg又问了一次，一只手依旧在Mycroft的背上徘徊。他找到了男人的下巴，向上斜着，抓住他的嘴唇，懒洋洋地吻了一下。 “我等会儿给你做早饭。” 

“嗯，但我还能再亲你吗？”他们的气息混在一起，Mycroft不想放走他。而Greg不在意，又亲了他一下，缓慢而温柔。 

“能，”他保证。“想亲多久亲多久。” 

接着，他迅速地，控制着力度，把被子翻个底朝天，让Mycroft背朝下躺着，他随后站了起来。“我会在楼上。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下面就是我自己的叨叨了。。。
> 
> 这篇文可以说是第一次认真翻译（真的有认真吗...?)  
> 是和Luc （比我的文学素养高许多的人）合译的。原本说的是担任beta但后来就是整篇文大修了一遍，整体观感好了很多，非常感谢。
> 
> 虽然不知道Luc看不看得到（


End file.
